In recent years, progress has been made in research and development of an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, referred to as an “organic EL element”). The organic EL element is a light-emitter that uses the phenomenon of electroluminescence occurring in organic material. The organic EL element has a structure in which an organic light-emitting layer is interposed between a first electrode (anode) and a second electrode (cathode). Banks formed from an insulating material are arranged laterally along the organic light-emitting layer, and define a shape of the organic light-emitting layer.
An example of steps of manufacturing the organic EL element is briefly described as follows. First, a first electrode is formed on a substrate, and a bank material layer for forming a bank is formed on the substrate so as to cover the first electrode. Next, by partially exposing the bank material layer and then developing the bank material layer using developer, an uncured portion of the bank material layer is removed to form an opening corresponding in position to the first electrode. After the formation of the opening, a functional layer including an organic light-emitting layer is formed on the first electrode exposed from the opening, and a second electrode is formed on the functional layer (see Patent Literature 1, for example).